The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve the functionality of computing devices. For example, applications installed on computing devices may require updates in order to function properly. These updates may be downloaded or installed on the computing device.
In some instances, a message may be provided to a user indicating that a certain update is available for an application. In addition, messages relating to updates for an operating system (OS) of a computing device may also be provided to a user. These messages may appear on a screen or other type of display of the computing device. A user may become distracted with the appearance of these messages. In addition, the user may not be aware of the actions to take when a particular message is displayed or provided to the user. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for managing notification messages generated by one or more applications.